


A Little Bit in Love

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Series: Roses and Dahlias and Falling In Love [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, How Do I Tag, Julie Molina Appreciation, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Love, Other, julie has a lot of love to give, undefined love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: Julie Molina has loved a lot of people in her life.Julie was a little bit in love with a lot of people. She was a little bit in love with Flynn and a little bit in love with Nick. She was even still a little bit in love with Carrie. Lately, though, she had been distracted by suddenly falling a little bit in love with three ghosts.This can be read as a stand-alone
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson & Nick, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Everyone, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Nick, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Carrie Wilson (implied), i don't really know how to define these relationships so take the tags with a grain of salt
Series: Roses and Dahlias and Falling In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to interpret this however you choose. Except Alex is gay and Julie respects that, so Alex/Julie is the only interpretation that I explicitly did not write. Everything else is fair game because I don't know either. I'm not sure if I wrote Julie as aromantic, polyamorous, or just a very affectionate person (mostly because I'm projecting a bit and I don't know where I fall on that spectrum). Shipping is fun, but I just really love the amount of love in this show. I love how openly affectionate they all are. And so this fic was born. Hope you enjoy!

Julie was a little bit in love with a lot of people. She was a little bit in love with Flynn and a little bit in love with Nick. She was even still a little bit in love with Carrie. Lately, though, she had been distracted by suddenly falling a little bit in love with three ghosts.

Flynn was easy to love, Nick was a little more confusing but still easy. Even Carrie wasn’t too hard to fall for. 

Julie had fallen in love with Flynn in fifth grade when Flynn had walked in like the sun rose for her alone. Flynn had been everything Julie wanted to be. Within fifteen seconds, Julie had resigned herself to pining from afar. Then Carrie looked over. She saw the thunderstruck expression on Julie’s face and waved for the new girl to come sit with them. Flynn smiled and made her way over and that was that. Two were three.

Nick had been easy to fall for too and once again, it was because of Carrie. Nick had moved to LA when they were in sixth grade. By then Julie, Carrie, and Flynn were already attached at the hip. He’d been nothing like Flynn when he walked in, a little unsure of himself and wearing an outfit that made him look like the background student on one of the TV shows that Flynn and Carrie always liked more than Julie. But this time, Carrie was the one looking thunderstruck and Flynn was waving him over and he was smiling and Julie was falling. Flynn dropped her fedora on his head and Carrie slipped her denim jacket around his shoulders and the three were four.

Julie never fell for Carrie, but that was only because she couldn’t remember a time in her life when she didn’t love Carrie. Her earliest memories were of singing with Carrie, Carrie’s dad scooping Julie up so she could laugh at Carrie bouncing on Julie’s mom’s shoulders. Julie grew up never knowing what not loving Carrie Wilson felt like, so it really wasn’t a surprise that even after Carrie decided she was too good for Julie, that Julie still loved her anyway. Just a little bit.

But that was easy. That had always been easy. It was like loving Carlos, or loving her dad, or loving her mom. Sometimes it hurt, but it was always there. Julie didn’t know how to live without it. She didn’t know how to not fall in love with everyone. She’d learned how to live without people when Carrie started drifting away and taking Nick with her and eventually cutting ties, and she’d learned how to move on when she’d lost her mom, but she’d never learned how to stop loving them.

What wasn’t easy was three teenage boys who died ten years before she was born. What wasn’t easy was three teenage boys who would have been her uncles, would have been Carrie’s uncles, if they’d ever gotten a chance to grow up.

As complicated as Flynn made it out to be, falling for Luke was simple. It felt like he was a part of her. Julie understood him, intimately, in a way that she’d never understood anyone before. She looked in his eyes and listened to his music and she was home. Luke had always been home. Even before she knew him, when all she had were his words from Carrie’s dad, she had listened and she had felt like she was home. Julie always did fall in love easily. And knowing that this time she was loved back with the same intensity made it even harder to let go. They were on the same wavelength. Their love language was music. Luke was Julie and Julie was Luke and she loved him so much.

Then there was Alex. Julie might have been head over heels in love with Luke, but sometimes Alex would catch her by surprise and she’d be so in love with him that she’d forget how to breathe. He would say something snarky and she would wonder how she ever smiled before she knew him. He would remind her to take breaks or eat and she would wonder how she ever functioned without him. Julie was used to being the strong one. She was the one who had to keep it together. She couldn’t bend because everyone expected her to break. Alex wasn’t like that. He let her lean on him without judging her or pitying her. He was there for her when she needed someone and she loved him for it.

Reggie was another person who Julie didn’t remember falling for. She just knew one day. In the same way she knew how to breathe and how to keep her heart beating, she knew she loved Reggie. She noticed it for the first time when she walked in on her dad and Carlos trying to bake and Reggie flitting around and helping. They couldn’t see him, but as they read ingredients off the recipe, he put them in easy reach, he made sure all the ingredients were thoroughly mixed, and he pushed the baking pan just a little further into the over. Julie stood by the dining table, watching them, and suddenly realized: “This is my family. I’m watching my dad and two of my brothers bake.” 

Alex poofed in a moment later and wrapped an arm around Reggie, who had been starkly reminded of his invisibility as Carlos walked through him, and Julie smiled. “There,” she thought. “That’s my family. This is perfect.”

“Hey, Julie,” Luke whispered from behind her, laughing as she jumped. “Our boys look pretty happy, don’t they?”

Julie laughed and amended her last thought.  _ This _ was her family. And her family was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but I recorded myself reading A Little Bit in Love and made a podfic

https://youtu.be/HkeZyvDez6w

<https://youtu.be/HkeZyvDez6w>

[A Little Bit in Love Podfic](https://youtu.be/HkeZyvDez6w)

(They're all the same link, just different formatting)

I've been wanting to start making podfics of my stories for a while so I decided to bite the bullet and do it. I've also posted a podfic of The Steady Decline of Carrie Wilson which is a part of the Roses and Dahlias and Falling in Love series. In the future, I'm not sure if I want to add the podfic as a chapter, a new story, or both. If you have a preference let me know. If you have any tips on improving my podfic quality, I'm open to that too!


End file.
